Really Weird Fic
by Perilous Mango Ninja
Summary: I couldn't think of any other title, OK!?!?! Anyways, I took up Lady Reena's challenge, and well, why don't you just read it? It's short!


Author's Note: I though taking on Lady Reena's dare would be interesting

Author's Note: I though taking on Lady Reena's dare would be interesting.This must contain: a bouncy ball, the internet, an orange cat, a box of Lucky Charms, someone who is greatly amused by nothing whatsoever, a random useless fact, someone famous in our day (make fun of them), the word PLOOP, and the colors red and black.So… yea… Interesting, indeed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was walking through the park when he saw a tree.He collapsed, laughing.When Harry (Potter, DUH!) asked him what was so funny, he could only gasp out, "IT'S A TREE!IT'S A TREE!HAHAHAHAHA! TREES ARE SO FUNNY!"Harry raised an eyebrow and left Draco laughing.So did Author (me).

Cut to scene where Harry and Hermione are chatting in the Gryffindor common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry**: Did you know that there are an estimated 1,000,000,000,000,000 (A/N: Maybe more, because I kinda lost count of the zero's) ants on earth?

**Hermione**: WOW!Harry, you're so smart!

**Harry**: In India, it's legal for a woman to marry a goat.

**Hermione**: Who wants to marry a goat when you could marry an orange cat?

*~As she speaks, Hermione cuddles an orange cat.Nothing too out of the ordinary, is it?Well, what if I told you that the orange cat was female? ~*

**Harry**: PLOOP!

**Hermione**: *~Flipping through a giant dictionary that's actually bigger than she is~* That's not in the dictionary, Harry dear.Oooo… Look, Harry!There's a bouncy ball stuck between the pages!*~Bounces the bouncy ball around until it knocks over a box of Lucky Charms that shouldn't even be there~* Uh… I didn't do that…

**Harry**: And the Roman Emperor Caligula's last words were, "I'm still alive!"

**Hermione**: OK, Harry, shut up now.

**Harry**: Why?

**Hermione**: Because you're getting boring.Besides, if you don't, I'll make you look like Justin Timberlake.

**Harry**:*~whimpers~* But his hair is ugly…

**Hermione**: I _know_ that!That's the point!

**Harry**: And he's horrible!He's ugly, has no singing ability, and he wets his pants!

**Hermione**: I know.That's the point. *To herself* I didn't know he wet his pants…

*~Without warning, there is an immense, colossal (A/N: You get the point that it's really big, right?) explosion, and Ron (Weasley, DUH!) appears, looking embarrassed~*

**Hermione**: RON!You and your flatulence!

**Ron**: sorry.

**Hermione**: I _told _you to see Madame Pomfrey about it.Anyways, want to go on the Internet?

**Ron**: Weren't you saying that in _Hogwarts, A History_, that electronic equipment doesn't work around Hogwarts or something?

**Harry**: Yeah!

**Hermione**: Well, now they work because I say so!*~Tries to turn on her laptop, which mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.It doesn't turn on~* Argh!(Insert very bad words here)!!!

**Harry**: Let me try.

*~Harry turns it on with no problem~*

**Hermione**: Oh, wonderful.*~Clicks on Internet browser~* Wanna go look at inappropriate websites?

**Harry**: NO!We have to keep it appropriate for the little kids here *~Gestures at all the little kids who are intently reading this fic~*

**Hermione**: Oh, right.Let's go visit Barney's website!

**Ron**: I LOVE Barney!Despite the fact that I have no clue who Barney is!

** **

**Hermione and Harry (together)**: You are SO stupid, Ron

**Ron**: That's a compliment, right?

*~End with a fade-out of Harry and Hermione beating up Ron because Ron is "special" in his own "special" way.Yeah, you guessed it.Ron is an idiot.After a while of getting beaten up by his "friends," Ron turns red and black.He has, since then, decided he likes himself that color, so Harry and Hermione have been beating him up on a regular basis.Joy spreads throughout the universe~*

Author's Note:I don't own anything in here except for the "jokes" if that's what you want to call my pathetic sense of humor.I don't know if Justin Timberlake wets his pants (I doubt he does), but only in my fanfic does he do so.Now, I must dodge the rotten food being thrown at me and get out my broccoli for the flamethrowers that will be aimed at me.I am exercising my vengeance upon the evil broccoli… *wink* MUAHAHAHA…


End file.
